


Practice

by elegantlydreaming



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: But can literally pin you down in a millisecond, Din is gentle, Fluff and Angst, Sparring, but not really, fight practice, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantlydreaming/pseuds/elegantlydreaming
Summary: You’ve never been the strongest person in the world, nor have you ever really been much of a fighter.Luckily, the Mandalorian is willing to teach you how to fight.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave feedback or suggestions ❤️
> 
> (Also I promise to update supposed dream this week, writers block absolutely sucks)

Another hard landing to the floor of the Razor Crest made you wonder why neither of you thought to set something soft on the ground beforehand. 

You would have moaned out in pain had the wind not been knocked clean out of you. 

“That’s the third time.” 

You looked up at Din with a glare, frowning as he stated the obvious. 

“Well,” you began in a sigh as you pulled yourself up from the ground. “Maybe if you gave me a chance—“ 

“Your opponent will never give you a chance.” He interrupted with his usual firm and even tone.

You knew it was true, and even if he gave you the opportunity you’d probably still miss your shot. 

“Fine.” You frowned. “But this isn’t fair with all the armor you have on.” 

Din could take you down with or without the armor, you knew this from watching him in hand to hand combat yourself, fluid and precise in motion.

You crossed your arms and nearly said “nevermind” at your petulance, turning to Din in shock as he began silently removing his armor and placing it beside him. 

“You don’t have to—“ 

“If you think it’ll make a difference.” 

His tone was slightly taunting, and let you know that he _knew _it wouldn’t make a difference.__

____

____

You tried your best not to stare directly at him while he removed his armor for fear of the type of thoughts that would emerge. The thoughts that came countless of times by now, always rushing back when Din did so much as pilot the Razor Crest in the way only he could. 

The child babbled and tilted his head from where he sat, eyes full of curiosity as he watched Din remove his last piece of beskar, save for the helmet. 

You wondered why he hadn’t assumed his adopted father was in danger and dropped you to the ground himself upon seeing you charge him, but then again charging Din was pretty much as far as you got. 

“Alright.” He nodded towards you. “Try again.” 

You uncrossed your arms and shook them out, ignoring the slight pain that assured you you’d be sore later. 

He stood only a few feet ahead of you, and you pondered where to aim. 

Without warning you took a quick step forward, aiming a tight fist for his right shoulder. 

You knew it was an awkward choice, but then again he did remind you earlier to do the unexpected. 

He reacted just as fast as he always did, slightly backing away from you before grabbing your fist mid air. 

All you could do was give a quick huff of defeat before he spun your now folded right arm behind your back, pushing you away from him with a firm shove. 

Of _course _Din without the beskar would make no difference. Not with a Mandalorian, let alone with the man in front of you.__

____

____

You didn’t wait for him to gesture to you that he was ready again, and decided to charge him with all you had. 

Once again you threw your fist at him, this one nearly landing before he blocked your shot, and your next.

You soon regretted your next decision, kicking out your knee towards his groin. 

Within what felt like a blink of an eye he grabbed your knee before it could hit where you intended, pulled you a bit further into him, and landed the back of his foot to the remaining leg keeping you standing. 

Once again you were flat on your back, Din somehow maneuvering his stance for you to not hit the ground so hard.

Still, it was frustrating. You never thought that _this _would be the context of him throwing you down.__

____

____

“You okay?” He asked immediately as he outstretched a hand to help you up. 

You sat there on your ass dumbfounded, considering giving up. 

“I’m not cut out for this.” You frowned in irritation and defeat, letting him pull you up to your feet. “I can do a lot of things, even manage to get the kid to sleep every night. But I can’t do this.”

“Not with that attitude.” He said flatly. 

You sighed, not in the mood for motivation. 

“These things take time.” He affirmed. “You have to start somewhere.” 

When you didn’t respond, he offered for the two of you to pick it up again tomorrow. 

“No,” You responded quickly, trying to keep a straight face at your new idea. “One more. And don’t try to baby me.” 

He paused then nodded once, and you prayed silently to yourself that your plan would work. Hopefully ( _a lot _of hope) you could successfully take him down.__

____

____

Once again you moved to land a punch, unsurprised when he grabbed your hand mid-air and twisted it behind your back, not hard enough to cause you any pain. 

“Ow,” You winced loudly in pain, sucking in air through your teeth as you turned and clutched your shoulder. 

He quickly reached out an arm to see if you were okay, and you had only a moment to react. 

You spun around quick on your heel, landing your foot in a weak spot on the back of his leg. You also knew full well it wouldn’t be enough to take him down, so you quickly placed both of your hands on his chest and pushed him backwards with all the strength you could muster. 

He let out a grunt of surprise, but you didn’t stop there.

He didn’t land fully on his back, so you took advantage of his moment of surprise and climbed on top of him, pushing him down until he was fully on his back. Your hands remained on Dins chest, legs straddled around his waist. 

“Not bad huh?” You smiled, ignoring the warmth that filled you as you considered your current position. 

“Your opponent won’t stop to ask if you’re okay.” He responded matter of factly. 

“Took you down didn’t I?” You asked with a shrug. 

Before you could even process how he did it you were on your back again, this time Din being the one hovering above you and pinning your arms on either side of your head. 

“No.” His modulated voice spoke in return. 

You tried wriggling out of his grip to no avail. Before you could think of a witty response, he continued on with your lesson. 

“If you’re gonna climb on top of an opponent, act fast. It didn’t take much to flip you over.” 

Time seemed to pause in the moment as you stared up at him. You let out a slight nod as you tried to hide the mesmerized look on your face, relaxing the tension you held throughout your body. 

He continued to linger above you, and you wished more than anything that you could see his expression. It wasn’t fair for you to be the one wearing everything on your face. 

You felt him relax on top of you, and swore you could feel a different energy radiating from him.

Before you could even consider what it was, you were interrupted by the sound of the child cooing, going on with his usual daily babbling as he learned to speak. 

The two of you looked over at him in surprise, forgetting you weren’t the only two on the ship.

Mando climbed off of you just as quickly as he got on top of you, turning his back and leaving you despondent at the lost of his touch. 

“That’s enough for today.” He started. “We’ll pick back up tomorrow. 

“Okay.” You replied as you shook yourself from your daze and watched as he began to put his armor back on. “Thank you.” 

He turned his head towards you and gave you a nod in response as you shifted your attention to the child, a desperate attempt to distract yourself from the tension. 

He cooed upon seeing you move towards him and lifted up his hands, beckoning you to pick him up. 

You obliged, pulling him onto your lap and watching him play with the toys you bought him a month ago in hopes that it would distract his attention from the silver sphere he favored in the cockpit.

Din finished putting on his armor unusually fast, heading over to the cockpit only moments later. 

“I’m gonna check on the hyperspace.” 

You nodded, and just like that he disappeared. 

Even though you swore you could feel an expression of something more hidden behind his helmet, you shook yourself of your thoughts. 

After all, it would be easier to accept the fact that nothing would ever happen between the two of you than it was to keep dreaming that he’d ever feel the same way.


End file.
